The present invention broadly relates to a holding or clamp apparatus or assembly, and, in particular, relates to a new and improved construction of a holding or clamp apparatus for weapon barrels of a multi-barrel firing weapon provided with a substantially ring-shaped barrel support or mount for receiving the weapon barrels.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention concerns itself with a holding or clamp apparatus wherein, for instance, six weapon barrels of a firing weapon can be held in position at their front and rear ends. The weapon barrels form a cluster, whereby all their lengthwise axes are arranged on an imaginary cylinder at the same distance from a central axis and at the same distance from each other.
For such a firing weapon, the individual weapon barrels should be easily replaceable without the necessity of screws or threaded bolts or the like, which are easily lost in operation, being loosened and without the need for tools for loosening and tightening the weapon barrels in the holding apparatus. On the other hand, a reliable fixing of the weapon barrels at the holding apparatus must be guaranteed, as the barrel cluster rotates during weapon firing and large centrifugal forces arise.
Holder or clamp apparatuses or assemblies for weapon barrels are known from prior art constructions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,714, granted Aug. 5, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,510, granted Sept. 19, 1976, holder or clamping apparatuses or assemblies for weapon barrel clusters are described, whereby screws or threaded bolts are used to fasten the individual weapon barrels to a ring or a disk. This is necessary when precise focusing of the weapon barrels is desired.
As mentioned previously, however, these prior art arrangements have the disadvantage that easy replacement of the weapon barrels is not guaranteed.
It is usual to fasten a single weapon barrel in the weapon casing or housing with the aid of a bayonet lock. If, however, there are present several weapon barrels, then a separate bayonet lock is needed for each single weapon barrel, so that the replacement of the weapon barrels requires a relatively large amount of time.